


Intimacy

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Rimming, Skinship, Tender Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: Shouyou craves intimacy. Even though he and Atsumu live together, play volleyball together, they've barely made time to really be close.Atsumu spoils him rotten in more ways than one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Intimacy

Shouyou woke up to a sliver of sun glaring across his face, caused by the annoying gap between their blackout curtains. He groans lightly as he tries to roll to his other side, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, and his boyfriend's nose buried in his shoulder. 

Sighing, he accepts his fate, turning carefully to press a kiss on Atsumu’s forehead, before pulling the cover over his eyes to block the sun. He can’t help but giggle when Atsumu pulls him closer with a hum of contentment, his nose nuzzling closer to his ear. 

“Yer up already?” Atsumu’s sleepy voice fans against the shell of his ear. Shouyou shivers at the raspy timbre of his morning voice; there was just something so incredibly sexy about it. 

“Mmm, the sun woke me up. We didn’t shut the blackout curtains all the way.” 

Atsumu presses a kiss at the sensitive spot just below the back of his ear. “Ah, dammit. I’m sorry. That’s my fault.”

Atsumu releases Shouyou from his hold, rolls out of bed to close up the curtains on Shouyou’s side. 

Shouyou watches his underwear clad boyfriend saunter across their room in half-naked glory. All broad shoulders, a small waist, the muscle definition, and oh, do  _ not _ get Shouyou started on the pure perfection that is Atsumu’s butt and thighs. 

“What are ya smilin’ at?” Atsumu asks Shouyou when he catches him openly ogling him. 

“Oh, nothin’ really.” Shouyou shrugs, not embarrassed at all by being caught out.

“Nothin’ huh?” Atsumu pulls his underwear lower, making Shouyou lick his lips instinctively as soon as he sees the flat expanse that is Atsumu’s adonis belt. 

Shouyou laughs, “You’re a tease.” 

“You’re the one staring at me, might as well give you a show.” 

Atsumu finally pulls the curtains shut and approaches Shouyou’s side of the bed and immediately climbs over him, caging him in between his arms and knees. He kisses the corner of Shouyou’s mouth before he starts to leave a trail down his neck and bare chest. 

“Mmm, we do have a free day today,” Shouyou sighed.

Atsumu slid off of Shouyou, laying on his side and propping his head on his hand to face Shouyou.

“What d’ya have in mind?” 

“Can we just stay in? It’s so rare for us to have a lazy day.” 

Atsumu laughs, “Yer the one that’s constantly on the go! You can  _ never _ sit still.” 

Shouyou rolls over to face Atsumu, matching his pose and entangling their legs.

“I  _ know _ , believe me, I know. But, we’ve been so busy lately, we’ve rarely spent any actual time together.”

“We see each other every day!”

“Yeah, but it's not the same...yenno? Ahhh! I don’t make any sense.” 

Atsumu’s hand reaches across Shouyou’s waist, dipping down low and splays his fingers across the small of his back. 

“Now, now, Sho-kun, y’know you can tell me anything. What’s on your mind babe?” 

Shouyou’s cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. It’s not that he’s necessarily  _ shy _ about what he wants. It’s just kind of funny admitting it to Atsumu. 

He looks at Atsumu’s face, lazy smile and honey eyes waiting patiently for him to put his words together. Shouyou loves this man, he really does. Despite his cocky attitude and overconfidence, he gets to see the softer side of Atsumu during intimate moments like this. 

Sometimes Shouyou feels like he’s ready to overflow with the amount of love and fondness he has for this man. He reaches for Atsumu’s face, tucking back a stray bang behind his ear before resting the palm of his hand against his cheek. His warmth spreads through him when Atsumu turns to kiss the palm of his hand. 

“I  _ miss _ you. Wait let me explain. Yes, we live together, yes we see each other all day every day…” Shouyou trails off and scoots closer to Atsumu, closing the short distance between them. 

“But, it’s been awhile since we just spent time together. It’s been awhile since we’ve been... _ intimate _ .”

“Ohhhh,” Atsumu’s eyes widen. 

“Not just sex, you pervert!” Shouyou backtracks by playfully batting Atsumu on the shoulder. Even though that's partially what he originally means. “But like, cuddling, talking, skinship. Just spending time together uninterrupted. I want to do that. Just shut the world out so it’s just me and you.” 

“Oh.” 

Shouyou watches the wheels turn in Atsumu’s head as the words settle in, and Atsumu smiles widely and pulls Shouyou flush against him, “Yer too wholesome for words, y’know that! Are ya sure yer not tired of me?” 

“Never!”

“Ya do see this ugly mug every day.” 

Shouyou cups Atsumu’s face with his hands and kisses him on the lips, “I never took you for a liar Tsumu.” 

Atsumu kisses the inside of Shouyou’s wrists and laughs, “Fine fine. I’m handsome as fuck.”

Shouyou rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes you are.” 

“I’m kiddin’ Sho-kun. I was thinking we hadn’t really spent actual time together. So let’s do it. Let’s spend the day doin’ nothin’ together.”

Silence settles over them, and Shouyou can see Atsumu is thinking about something else. 

“What’s on  _ your _ mind then?” 

Atsumu sheepishly looks at Shouyou. “Is sex really off the table?”

Shouyou’s eyes widen comically before he bursts out laughing. He leans in and kisses Atsumu deeply, his tongue slips past his lips and slides over his tongue. Shouyou’s hand drifts down the planes of Atsumu’s body, under the garter of his boxers, and grazes Atsumu’s cock that starts to stiffen upon contact. 

He pulls away and says, “Does that answer your question?” 

Atsumu laughs pulling Shouyou back in and kisses him senseless. His hand stills Shouyou’s wrist, before pecking Shouyou on the lips and saying, “How about I make ya some breakfast first?”

He’s quick to get out of bed before Shouyou can complain about it; just as he moves to join him, Atsumu says, “You can snooze a bit longer, since ya got woken up earlier.”

“Nah, let’s cook breakfast together; we can nap on the couch later!”

Shouyou hops out of bed, hastily fixes their sheets while Atsumu starts to prepare their breakfast. 

He wraps his arms around Atsumu’s waist from behind, pressing his face between his shoulder blades when he gets to the kitchen. Atsumu lifts his arm, allowing Shouyou to slip under so they can stand side by side.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Omelettes, is there anything ya want in particular?” 

“Pancakes!”

Atsumu chuckles, “Alright, let’s have pancakes too.” 

As they work side by side in the kitchen, sharing utensils, passing ingredients in synchronicity, they sneak a few kisses between tasks. When it's time to make pancakes, Shouyou sits atop the counter closest to where Atsumu stands, and in between flips, he stands between Shouyou’s legs, his hands at the edges of the counter as he leans in close enough for Shouyou to wrap his hands loosely around Atsumu’s neck, pulling him in for a lazy make-out session.

It’s soft, sweet, and tender. It makes Shouyou’s heart feel like he’s drunk on love. Atsumu steps in closer, his hands resting on his back and pulling him closer to the edge of the counter. They break apart giggling when Atsumu has to flip the pancake over, leaving Shouyou to trail kisses across Atsumu’s collar bone. 

After they sit down for breakfast and finish cleaning up, they fall onto the couch together to watch a movie. Shouyou sighs, a smile permanently etched onto his face as he cuddles up with Atsumu. 

Mere minutes later, Shouyou has an overwhelming need to touch Atsumu, despite them being pressed up together still only clad in boxers. He wants more. 

He adjusts his arm that’s draping over Atsumu’s middle, and rests his hand on his stomach. His fingers trace along the defined edges of his abs, across down and over till he’s reached his favorite part, the most drool-worthy, lickable part of his boyfriend that had been teasingly shown to him earlier that morning. His fingers dip into the sharp cuts of his pelvic bone, hooking under the garter of his underwear, ready to reach his goal when—

—Atsumu’s hand caught his by threading their fingers together and then clasping his hand in his. 

Shouyou looks up at Atsumu questioningly, who only smiled and said, “Let’s take it easy, yeah?” 

He pouts as a response, and goes back to cuddling with Atsumu. This is his fault though, he was the one that said he didn’t mean sex, but then he also said that sex isn’t off the table. And now he feels like he can’t ask for it. He huffs lightly which makes Atsumu run his hand through Shouyou’s hair. 

“Somethin’ wrong?” 

Shouyou sighs, he shouldn’t be upset. They are still being intimate, just not the way he was really craving. “No, I’m okay!”

“Hmm, if you say so.” 

He settles down and lays his head on Atsumu’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as his eyelids grow heavy with sleep. 

Atsumu gently wakes him by whispering “Sho-kun.” and nudging him awake. 

Shouyou sits up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Atsumu said with a soft smile, “have a good nap?” 

“Mmm,” he hums.

“Wanna take a bath with me?” 

Shouyou jolts upright, “Bath?”

“Yep! Let’s have a bubble bath, I picked up some new bath bombs. Perfect day to try ‘em out.”

Atsumu is up before he Shouyou gives confirmation and heads to the bedroom to start a bath. 

Shouyou follows, excited.

When they got the apartment, having a bathtub big enough for the both of them had been a  _ must _ , and with both their salaries combined they were able to find a really nice apartment that had a big western-style bathtub in a moderately sized bathroom compared to the norm. 

Shouyou walks in and sees Atsumu sitting at the edge of the tub; his hand testing the temperature of the water. 

“Wanna pick which one to try? They’re in a box in the cupboard over by the sink.” 

Shouyou finds the box and picks out a white ball swirled with orange and yellow, with flecks of gold glitter embedded in the surface. It smells like sweet and floral, like an orange creamsicle. He picks up the bath bomb and puts away the rest, returns to Atsumu just in time to see him turn off the faucet.

“Oh, I knew you’d like that one! I’m glad I went with my gut. Drop it in!” 

Shouyou drops the bath bomb in, watching the colors swirl and the scent of vanilla and oranges filling the air. Atsumu heads to a cabinet and pulls out a fluffy towel placing it near the bath before he slips his boxers off and steps into the bath. 

After he’s settled he gestures for Shouyou to get in, who discards his underwear as well. Atsumu holds out a hand for Shouyou to balance himself as he steps in, and gets comfortable between Atsumu’s legs, and leans his back against his chest. He sighs as he relaxes into the hot water, and rests his head against Atsumu’s shoulder. 

Atsumu’s hands wrap around his middle, and he sucks in a breath, hoping that Atsumu will touch him. But once more, he’s disappointed, his fingers caress his sides gently, reach for his thighs and massage his muscles. It makes Shouyou relax even more, all tension in his body melts under Atsumu’s touch, like he’s floating in the middle of the ocean. 

“Feel good?” 

Shouyou smiles and hums, “Mmm hmm, baths are always the best with you.” 

He feels Atsumu’s smile press into his skin, before he leaves a trail of kisses across his shoulder before he props his chin on it. “I’m glad ya asked for a day like this; I feel like I get what ya were saying. Y’know? Don’t wanna take advantage of time together.”

Shouyou’s hands rest on Atsumu’s thighs, mimicking the way Atsumu massaged him just a few minutes ago. The next 30 minutes are spent talking about anything and everything as their fingers explore one another's body under the water. It’s nice to just touch each other without the intent to turn each other on, it’s nice to just explore and relearn one another’s bodies.

Shouyou shifts, turning his head up towards Atsumu and they start another slow make-out session. Their lips slide together, and their tongues trace one another’s lips before entangling together. He pulls away feeling the heat in his cheeks and partially dazed when he looks at Atsumu smirking at him. 

“I think we’ve been in here too long. Looks like yer overheating, love. Can ya unplug the drain? Let’s get ya toweled off.” 

They sit in the tub till a good amount of water drains, Atsumu taps his leg, gesturing him to get up. Atsumu steps out to dry off first and wraps a towel around his waist, and grabs another towel and dries off Shouyou. He wipes him down almost reverently, making Shouyou feel a little weak in the knees, and the heat in his cheeks warmer than they were just a second ago. 

Atsumu ruffles his hair with the towel and pulls him toward him for a kiss, and then wraps the towel around Shouyou and sweeps him off his feet bridal style.

Shouyou laughs, “What are you doing?!”

“I’m taking my bride to bed!” 

He loops his arms around Atsumu’s neck as they walk back into their bedroom. “Your bride, huh?” 

Atsumu grins down at him. “Yeah. Gotta problem?” 

Shouyou shakes his head, “No problems here!” 

“Good, because yenno what comes after a wedding?” 

“What?” 

“A honeymoon.” 

Atsumu drops Shouyou onto the bed with a small bounce, his eyes widening at the smirk that’s growing on his lover’s face. 

“And you know what happens on a honeymoon?”

Shouyou’s words suddenly get caught in his throat as he scoots himself up the bed, the towel unravels with his movement and Atsumu slinks up the bed after him like a fox stalking his prey. 

Once Atsumu is right on top of him; caging him against the bed when Atsumu says, “ _ Intimacy _ .”

His lips descend on Shouyou, before his kisses fall like rain down his neck and body. His lips connect with the sensitive parts of his skin, his tongue flicks over hardened nipples and trace the ridges of his own hardened body. Atsumu purposely misses the spot that Shouyou wants the most attention, whining when he feels his hot breath ghost across it, “Tsumu.”

“Hmm?” Atsumu’s golden eyes look up at him from the corner of his eye, unwilling to disconnect his lips from sucking on Shouyou’s inner thighs. 

“Oh.” Shouyou breathes out, his mind malfunctions at the sight, “Oh, fuck.” 

He watches as red marks bloom on untanned skin, the lustful gaze that Atsumu looks up with as he drags his tongue across his body, sending shivers up his spine. 

Shouyou’s cock is hard, the tip red from arousal and dripping with pre-cum. 

Atsumu pushes his thighs up and towards him, exposing him fully. 

“W-wait!” Shouyou cries, but it’s too late. Atsumu’s tongue laves over his puckered hole, causing Shouyou to whimper. His thighs tremble the more Atsumu’s tongue traces circles around it, his lips covering it as he eats him out. His hands fist the sheets below him as Atsumu’s talented tongue penetrates him and probes as far as he can go. 

Atsumu places Shouyou’s legs over his shoulder, readjusting himself as he licks a fat stripe up Shouyou’s neglected cock, his head tipping back towards the back in an open-mouthed moan. He props himself on his elbows to get a better view of Atsumu who deepthroats him fully, his tongue swirling and licking as he bobs up and down. 

He digs his heels into Atsumu’s shoulder blades as his back arches off the bed as Atsumu blows him. His chest heaves, trying to control his breaths as he watches Atsumu spit on his fingers before they disappear below him. He feels them at his hole, spreading the spit around before the first digit goes in. 

His hips buck into Atsumu’s mouth who hums and groans at the action. Shouyou grits his teeth, fighting against the need to let go. He wants to watch Atsumu as long as he can before pleasure overwhelms him and he loses himself to touch and feeling. 

A second finger is added, stretching him and scissoring him open. Shouyou continues to whimper as Atsumu’s heavy lidded gaze watches his expressions, waiting for Shouyou to succumb. 

It took one brush, one graze against his prostate, to make Shouyou crumple. He moans loudly and uninhibitedly; his hands reach for Atsumu’s head, fingers running through blond hair. 

“Tsumu, Tsumu!” He chants. 

Shouyou can feel the rise of his orgasm ready to crescendo into its peak only for it to crash abruptly when Atsumu pops off of him. 

“Not yet, Sho-kun. I’m just getting started.” 

Atsumu trails kisses back up his body, till their lips are connected once more. Shouyou feels Atsumu shifting between his legs, he can feel Atsumu’s cock pressing against his hole. He rests his forehead against Shouyou’s, their lips millimeters apart, their pants filling the gap between. 

He’s about to open his mouth to say something, but Shouyou is quick to shut him up with a kiss and answers an unspoken question, “You don’t have to ask.” 

Atsumu nods and continues to kiss Shouyou, as he presses his dick in. Shouyou squeezes his eyes tight at the breach, tears prick the corner of his eyes. Atsumu is so big and it’s been weeks since they’ve gotten to be intimate.

Every inch in, stretches and burns, it’s the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Shouyou’s head falls back when he moans, Atsumu’s lips connecting to his neck as he his tongue lapped at his skin before he sucks and bites him. 

Shouyou’s knees tighten at Atsumu’s waist when he bottoms out; his dick buried deep as it can go. Atsumu’s chest heaves with restraint as he pulls out as slowly as he pushes in. It’s a slow burn, and Shouyou loses himself in the feeling. His mind is blank yet still full of nothing but Atsumu, Atsumu, Atsumu.

Atsumu fucks into him slowly and gently; his fingers digging into Shouyou’s thighs as he holds them up and open. The way his hips and torso flex and undulate is sinfully gorgeous and sensual, Shouyou bites his lower lip as he watches Atsumu disappear in and out of him repeatedly. He reaches for Atsumu’s abs, feeling the muscle flexing beneath his finger tips. 

Shouyou’s body is alight with sensitivity, every touch and sensation is a livewire on his skin despite how careful and gentle Atsumu is. He runs his hands up and down his body, moaning at how good he feels. 

Atsumu’s hips stutter and snap when Shouyou licks his own fingers before pinching and rolling his own nipples, before they drift over his torso, resting at his lower stomach as he feels Atsmu’s dick pressing back against the palm of his hand. His other free hand reaches his throbbing cock, wrapping his fingers around himself, his thumb swiping the tip of his cock and smearing his pre-cum across the crown. Shouyou tentatively moves his hand up and down using his own fluid as his lube.

Atsumu’s pace steadily increases, a wordless exchange when Shouyou bites down on his lip saying,  _ more, faster, I can take it.  _ That only lasts for so long because Shouyou sends him another look, a much more daring one that says  _ Let me. _

When Atsumu is about to lay down Shouyou stops him, “Nope, I want to be close. Sit.”

Gold eyes widen, but a flicker of recognition has him obeying Shouyou instantly as he sits in a cross legged position. Shouyou rises to his knees and moves closer to Atsumu who rests his hands on Shouyou’s hips and guides him to sit on his lap. Shouyou’s legs slip around Atsumu’s waist, heels resting just below his lower back. 

Atsumu wraps an arm around Shouyou’s waist and lifts him up, letting Shouyou reach behind him and guides Atsumu’s cock to line up with his asshole. Atsumu releases his grip on Shouyou’s waist and lets the latter sink down onto him. Shouyou’s body starts to undulate slowly as he rises and falls on Atsumu’s lap; his hands resting at the back of Atsumu’s neck, fingers entangling with the ends of his hair at his nape. 

Atsumu’s hands cup Shouou’s ass and squeeze, his arms help Shouyou’s rhythm but pulls him towards him. Both of their mouths hang open, panting, trading open mouthed kisses. In this position Shouyou can feel Atsumu deeper, closer, the angle hits his prostate better. 

“Tsumu,” he moans, “Tsumu, please.” He looks down through thick lashes at Atsumu’s enamored gaze. Atsumu nods and rises to a kneeling position, tilting Shouyou backwards. Shouyou’s legs firmly planted on the bed below them, and one arm reaches behind him, finding purchase in the pillow behind him. Atsumu thrusts up into him, an arm wrapped around his back for support as he thrusts fast and deep inside him. 

Shouyou’s eyes roll back as he cries, “Yes!” 

He undulates against Atsumu who bounces him on his lap in time with his thrusts. 

With Atsumu supporting his back, his hands reach to cup Atsumu’s face, using what strength he has he pulls himself up to kiss Atsumu. Their kisses are harder and harsher, Shouyou biting and pulling on Atsumu’s lower lip with his teeth. 

“ _ Minha Vida,”  _ he says shakily almost breathlessly,  _ “eu te amo.” _

Atsumu crashes his lips fiercely against Shouyou’s, knocking him flat on his back. His pace is fast, and Shouyou can feel the familiar crescendo rising through his system. 

“Atsumu. Atsumu,” he chants again, with each thrust that takes him higher. Soon he’s soaring off the edge when his vision blanks pure white, his body seizing as his orgasm is expelled in a loud groan with tears streaming from the corners of his eyes; his stomach painted white with cum. 

Atsumu simultaneously follows, biting down hard on Shouyou’s shoulder and a groan as he empties inside of him. He licks the bite mark before slumping for a second before he pulls him and Shouyou back to a kneeling position. 

He wipes the tears from Shouyou’s face with a hand and peppers kisses across his face as he holds him in place. Atsumu’s drunken post-sex lopsided grin slowly spreads across his face. 

Shouyou can only huff a laugh and grin in return. They share a few more kisses before they untangle themselves and move to the bathroom to help one another clean-up. Atsumu falls into their now stripped bed, after pulling on a new pair of boxers. Shouyou climbs on top of him, newly clad in boxers as well. He props his chin on top of Atsumu’s chest, smiling as he looks up at him. 

“What are ya smilin’ at now?” 

“You.” 

“What about me?”

“How much I love you.”

Atsumu blushes, making Shouyou laugh. He wraps his arms around the smaller man and squeezes saying, “I love you too. But yenno what?”

“What?” 

“Yer right Sho-kun.” 

“About what?” 

“We need more intimacy like  _ this _ .”

Shouyou snorts, “Yeah. we do. We should  _ definitely _ do this more often.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, I really like the idea of these two taking a breather once in awhile to be lazy and recharge with literal skinship and domestic bonding. It never starts sexual, but at the end they just can't keep their hands off each other. 
> 
> Shouyou speaks Portuguese again: "Minha Vida, eu tu amo" = "My life, I love you." 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, though it turned out way longer than i expected. Tomorrow is also long, and I'm really excited about it! Camboy AU! 
> 
> Find me on twitter for more updates and random ass thirst posts! [ @ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/ErzaMikazuki)


End file.
